


Cheating Wife

by Ane_Emeraldforest



Series: Ilonama Farms [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_Emeraldforest/pseuds/Ane_Emeraldforest
Summary: Sam discovers a little secret of Erin's...





	1. Sam's Discovery

I wake up. Everything in the house is quiet and still. I check the time; 5 am. If it's this early in the morning, why is my wife's phone pinging?

I reach over her to grab her phone. It's a text from Abigail. 'Alright, nothing to see here. Abigail is Erin's best friend, after all.' but I read the text anyway.

"Does he know yet? And what about your kids? Anyway, it's date night in the graveyard. You can be so forgetful sometimes, haha! Kisses, Abigail ★" it says.

I've never been cheated on before.

Erin was my first girlfriend, my first wife.

John and Celestie were my first kids.

Now, my only wife is cheating on me.

A mix of emotions swirl around my head: Sadness. Anger. And, I hate to admit it.

Jealousy.

When she wakes up looking for her phone, I'm going to interrogate her, while the kids are playing with Vincent at the beach.

I'll let her cheat if I feel like letting her.


	3. You've Been Warned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam drops the kids off and comes back home to something unexpected.

"Kids, time to go," Sam calls out from the kitchen, swiping his keys off the table. "Yay!" John and Celestie cheer, running down the stairs in a haze of purple and blue. "Be home soon," Erin waves from the deck. 'Don't worry, I'll be home quick enough.' Sam smirks and whistles his favourite song:  _Zuzu, My Heart and Soul,_ made by him and his band of close friend. 'Man, I haven't caught up with them in a while. I wonder what they're doing at this moment.' Sam realises.

 

John and Celestie are skipping down the dirt path connecting the estate to the rest of Pelican Town, collecting bugs and giggling. Sam's so busy in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the amethyst-haired girl speeding towards them. Abigail doesn't seem to be noticing the trio inching towards the cobbled streets of Main Town. "Oof," says Abigail, bumping into Sam and making him sprawl on the ground. "Sorry, Sam, I just got busy..." Abigail blushes, helping her best friend up. "It's good," Sam shrugs off the apology, dusting himself off. "Darn it," Sam mutters darkly, noticing the kids have wandered off somewhere.

 

"They're heading towards the beach," Abigail offers kindly. She's still blushing. Her cheeks are getting hotter and hotter because of the hot summer sun beating down on everyone. "Thank you. Now, I really have to get going," Sam sprints down the roads, narrowly avoiding a speeding car. Pretty soon, he arrives at the beach—after complimenting Evelyn's flower-arranging work, naturally. Playing in the sand dunes sit his kids. "Hi, Sam," Jodi rushes over to hug her son.

 

"How's life on the farm? Is Erin treating you well?" Kent asks. "Yes, she is. Oh, Dad, I have aa message for you— _Hi, Kent, could you please stop sending me bombs in the mail? The kids often help us by emptying the mailbox. We're having an **explosive** time on the farm, you should come visit sometime. Love, your daughter-in-law Erin. _My wife's sense of humour is still young and fresh, as you can see." Sam recites from a crumpled-up note. Jodi and Kent laughs at the witty humour, tears in their eyes. "Well, I'd better be off then. Thanks again for taking care of that lot," Sam jerks his thumb in the kids' direction. "Bye, honey!" Jodi yells after the departing figure.

 

"HONEY, I'M H—oh my goodness, what are you doing?!" Sam yells with shock, seeing what was going down in the kitchen. "Babe..." Erin begs, breaking the kiss shared with two other people. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've joined in." Sam whines. "We've only just started..." Erin says, pulling him to the tiled floor of the kitchen. "Does that mean I  _can_ join in? Oh, goodie, I've always wanted to kiss Abigail and Alex!" Sam kneels on the floor in front of them all, waiting for something exciting to happen. "Uh...okay. Sam, kiss Abigail, and Erin and I will kiss over the top of you." Alex explains the plan carefully, with extra detail. "Okay. Go." he whispers quietly.

 

Sam crawls onto Abigail, pushing her on the floor. Sam immediately notices the girls are just wearing sports bras and shorts, and Alex is wearing shorts.  Noticing Sam's disappointment, Alex suggests he go into another room and dress the same. Sam agrees happily, and comes out glowing. "Let's resume this," he says lovingly, stroking Abigail's hair. Sam crawls back on Abigail, and pulls her in a tight embrace. Abigail grabs his neck unexpectedly and pulls him into a long, passionate kiss.

 

Alex and Erin lean over the top of the couple and tease each other for a little bit, before deciding to finally kiss. Alex grabs her body and pulls her in closer, toppling over Sam and Abigail. Now they're all a tangle of bodies, kissing in other places too, touching in others. "So, this is what you get up to in your free time?" Sam asks, out of breath. Erin smiles wryly and whispers in his ear. "You're invited next time, with more people involved," she pushes him on the bed, still wearing her sports bra and shorts. And it feels like they've connected more somehow. Who knew what magic she was working to convince Sam to tag along?

 


End file.
